


Small Gifts

by Parragone



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Birthdays, M/M, look im trying i just write comfy stuff, mentions of other ops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parragone/pseuds/Parragone
Summary: The smallest gifts sometimes make the best impact.
Relationships: Shuhrat "Fuze" Kessikbayev/Marius "Jäger" Streicher
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Small Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> this is late submission but hi i'm in this fandom now and dying  
> actively
> 
> happy belated borf ,jager

Birthdays were one of those things team Rainbow didn’t celebrate for everyone. Some people - like, say, Mark - didn’t like them. Too loud, according to the quiet man. They were, however, something that the team took a lot of care in preparing when it was appropriate.

Which is why it probably shouldn’t have shocked Marius when the ‘immediate response’ meeting happened to be a birthday celebration. Albeit a rather odd celebration, given that the cake had bullets instead of candles- but, what can you do when you’re on a black site that makes goths look neon? It was odd, a celebration that was both wildly reserved and mildly unhinged in only the way a bunch of veterans and soldiers could manage.

Marius had tried to say hello to everyone, even the cryptid known as Mark Chandar when he got the chance. He also tried to keep up with the party, though it was mildly hard to figure out what was happening- a fact he attributed directly to Max, whose exuberance was unlike anything most of the other operators managed to keep a hold on. Nokk hadn't attended, and neither had Warden; he suspected the latter may be wary of the former after she threatened to remove his hand. 

The party was nice, a reprieve from the daily grind and training they went through to maintain their record. It was well wishes and warm laughter, exchanging stories and teasing, the relaxation that so many of them forgot to actually engage in. It was afterward when Marius was cleaning up and checking for any abandoned gadgets or devices, that he realized he wasn't quite alone yet. Kessikbayev- or, rather, Shuhrat - was still there, a small box in hand as he waited for the other man to engage. The Spetsnaz agent had always been a little strange about beginning conversations.

"Didn't think you'd stick around, Shuhrat," Marius said, taking a seat next to his fellow. He leaned forward, peering at the box curiously; it was plain and simple, with a lift-off lid. 

"Not usually. But it is your birthday, and every birthday needs a gift." He offered the box, which Marius almost gleefully took; the look on Shuhrat's face softened as the engineer popped the box open, even if it was just slightly. 

"Holy fucking shit," came the response. The engineer lifted a small silver screwdriver from the box, one of a set of tools that had been made for delicate work. Delicate work like, say, making an active defense system that can fit in your hands, or whatever else the engineer could come up with in his spare time. "Kessi- Sh- Fuze, this is fantastic!"

The glimmer in Marius' eyes got a small sigh of relief. "I was worried it would be too easy." 

"Far from it! This is a personal set, I can keep this in my room! You're great, Shuhrat, thank you-" he paused, face twisting in that familiar way that meant he wasn't sure what he was allowed to do. Shuhrat opened one arm and got the hug he was expecting from the German defender. Tight and close- just barely edging on too long before separating. 

"Happy birthday, Marius."


End file.
